NAMI: The currents of strentgh
Taken from Mr Spike's ghostlythingcollector Tumblr blog, yourfaviautistickirbyfanfic. '' ''I’ve made up a character a few days ago, and yes, it is a Kirby character I made up! I’ve caught another special thought butterfly with my blank composition book, and this one truly warmed and froze my heart in astonishment. The character’s name is Nami (Jp. word for ‘wave’) and she is a 13-yr old female waddle dee who lives with her father Yamada (also waddle dee) and a bright, cheerful and uplifting 2-billion yr-old female star named Taiyo-Sama. (Taiyo-Sama looks like the smiling star with Kirby from Kirby’s Star Stacker) So, what’s the deal with Nami, you ask? Nami struggles everyday on the Halberd as a low-funtioning and nonverbal autistic, who is also affected by a mild form of down syndrome. She is an amazing autistic artist (autist) who draws things she sees in books, but is unable to do many things 'normal people’ can do just fine. Nami can’t dress herself, hold a spoon or onigiri, and is unable to bathe herself, and cannot speak. Yamada-San and Taiyo-Chan are the ones who stay by Nami’s side every moment and second of the day, and because Nami is low-funtioning, has down’s syndrome and very poor motor control in her paws (hard-to-believe, because she is a great artist), her two servants have to gently grasp her paws and control most of the paws’ action to be able to do something Nami can’t do by herself. On Nami’s 14th birthday, Yamada gives her a demon-slayer ink-gun (just like a splatoon splattershot) and at first, Nami has trouble holding it in her paws, but after a few weeks with lots of grasping-and-using help by Yamada’s loving paws, Nami’s two servants discover that maybe… Nami could be able to join the Galactic Fighter Army! Nami, though her paws will always struggle with motor skills and doing things themselves, Yamada discovered he and Taiyo could assist Nami on her demon-beast battles with the Meta Knights… Since Nami is entirely nonverbal, she communicates through picture cards (shown to her by Yamada) and repetitive behaviors, and Taiyo has learned how to read Nami’s behaviors she does. For instance, if Nami repitingly hits herself with her eyes open, Taiyo translates it to Nami feeling hungry and wanting to eat! However, the Meta Knights are sometimes mean or misunderstanding to Nami, thinking she is retarded or that Yamada is a bad parent. Master Hand and Crazy Hand utterly hate Nami and tease her, call her 'idiot’ or 'retarded’ and try to make Yamada feel hopeless, asking things, like how Nami is homeschooled by Yamada or how she can’t do age-appropriate academic subjects. And there are AMAZING tales of Nami in each story, of how she fights demon beasts, the evil Aquastar king who took over the planet, King Dedede and Queen Sectonia, and even a story where Nami meets Kirby in Pupupu Village! This is only the beginning! And, like Kirby, Nami’s eyes are ocean-blue, and reflect the beauty of the ocean and the sky. WARNING!: Nami is nonverbal, does not to be touched by anyone except her father, very prone to screaming, crying, self-injurious behaviors and meltdowns. Category:Headcannon Autistic Characters Category:Waddle Dees Category:The Meta Knights! Category:Fanfiction Character Sources from Mr. Spike